ninetails miko adventure!
by DV Anime Productions
Summary: Kagome finished the battle and was heart brokened by inuyasha. she ran away to find herself in a interesting world,what is pokemon, and kagome is a ninetails! What! read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Donna: hey well I don't own pokemon or inuyasha

"inuyasha" kagome spoke trembling. Right in front of her inuyasha was kissing kikyo. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked at her his eyes widen.

"kagome it is not wh-"no don't talk to me" kagome ran while tears were leaking out if her eyes. She could hear inuyasha calls but she did not look back.

She saw the well in front of her she jumped in, but the lighting around her wasn't normal it was redish white.

But before she could do anything a white light consumed her.

"what happened" kagome tought but remembered the incident and that strange light.

Kagome's eyes snapped open she looked around to not see her shrine but a forest.

Kagome stood up and tought I feel shorter. She looked down

Paws, and fur!

She then ran to a nearby river and looked at her reflection.

She was on 4 legs, she had a snout,and 9 tails.

She also had black fur with silver,white tips on the tails, and her eyes were silvery blue.

Kagome almost fainted but she smiled gently and looked up it is better being here then being with inuyasha.

Kagome started walking around to hear a young boys voice

"hey Brock set up camp here!"

Her body felt like it wanted to run so she tried to walk away to hear a snap.

She looked down to see her stepping on a twig

Oh great

"hey what was that" the boyish voice asked

A girl voiced replied it might be a pokemon!"

"awesome let us check it out maybe I could catch it"

"Catch?" kagome tought her ears perked up she started to run but an old booby trap set off. (the booby trap that have sharp jaws that snap on animals feet)

Kagome screamed in pain only having an mew in pain come out of her snout. she heard footsteps come closer. She tried to retreat only to have her wound bleed harder.

She heard a gasp she slightly turned around to see a black haired girl, a black haired boy, and a brown haired boy gasping.

The black hair girl spoke first"Brock do something"

The guy who was apparently called brock nodded and went towered kagome.

Kagome eyes widen and she tried to move. But she only fell back down mewing in pain.

A comforting voice reached her ears

"don't worry girl I won't harm ya ash help me unset the Bobby trap!"

Okay

Kagome realized these people are trying to help her so she just closed her eyes an passed out.

Mmmmm what is that smell kagome thought

She slowly opened her eyes to see a bowl of uh kibble.

"oh your awake"

"huh" she stood up looking for the speaker

"down here"

She looked down to see a yellow mouse.

Kagome sighed "things are getting weirder."

Kagome looked down and said hi

The mouse thing said hi,your a ninetails right but why do u have such color?"

Ninetails? What is a ninetails

You don't know what you are the mouse creature said confused

Nope I don't maybe I could ask these people oh wait I can't speak human anymore kagome literally hit herself on the head "oh I know maybe I could send my words into there minds I learned it from lady kaede"

Hello she tought

The group of teens looked around and glanced at each other.

It me the ninetails kagome tought

The group looked at her and gasped in shock

"don't be alarmed I just have questions"

The group looked at each other and sat down.

Ummmm what is a ninetails?

"You don't know" ash asked

No

"well it is a pokemon and well it is you except different color."

"Okay and what is an pokemon" kagome

"Well,"Brock said he then told the whole story about pokemon and traniers

****hours later*****

"oh I understand"kagome said nodding.

"may i ask you an question"the girl with black hair asked

Kagome turned her attention to her and nodded

"why are you asking these questions and how can you talk to us through are minds?"

The group of people nodded wondering to.

Kagome sighed "well I'm human and I'm also a Miko I learned these trick from my elder."

A Miko? The boy with black hair asked

"Yup and if you are wondering how I became a Miko I will tell you. It started all on my 15 birthday...…

**^***hours later*****

well we defeated naruku and well I fell threw the well and ended up here. Kagome smiled but she lied a bit she didn't tell about the inuyasha incident.

Oh wow the group said

"now they probably think I'm a crazy sico" kagome tought

AWESOME the teen with the black hair yelled

Kagome turned to him and rose an eyebrow

I'm ash ketchum and I'm going to be a pokemon master!

Kagome smiled a bit my name is kagome and nice to meet you.

Hey don't leave us out ash! The girl with black hair yelled at the boy name ash.

Ash smiled sheepishly

Hi my name is dawn and this is Brock nice to meet you.

Brock waved and kagome nodded.

Kagome smiled gently "there so nice I need to repay them somehow" hey is there someway I could repay you guys?"

The group looked at her and tought for a sec.

"I know "the boy named ash said first"be my pokemon until we find out how to make you human!"

Kagome tought for a sec "I have nothing to lose anyway"

Sure

"Yes!" ash got out a red and white ball that seemed to be a pokeball and threw it at her.

Kagome bowed her head and closed her silverish blue eyes and she was sucked into the ball.

But before she was sucked entirely she heard ash yell "I got a ninetails!"

Donna: I hope you liked it and I kinda tought it was bad but it will get better well please review


	2. kagomes first battle

Chapter 2 kagome's first battle

Donna:Elo well I don't own anything please enjoy

Ash's p.o.v

Lalala I got a ninetails he sang while walking

Dawn said "hey she is not entirely yours!"

Then the bickering started

Brock smiled, "settle down we are almost at hearthome city you guys it is just over that hill."

That caught ash's attention he then started to run up the hill ahead of the group.

Hey wait up ash dawn yelled but that didn't stop ash(of course)

$$$$$$later that day€€€€€

Finally you stopped dawn panted.

But dawn heard no reply she went closer to ash to see what is wrong. She saw him reading a sign it said

Sorry folks but the gym leader is busy today so please come again later!

-the gym leaders helper

Noooooo ash said falling down with waterfalls if tears coming out of his eyes.

Come on ash your such a bab-OMG is that Paul!

(idk if Paul was really there) what! ash said looking around. Indeed they saw purple hair a couple of feet away from them. Ash started to run toward Paul.

Paul I challenge you to a battle! Ash yelled

Paul turned around and smirked

It the annoying twerps again huh.

SHUT up!

Fine I accept your challenge but you are going to lose anyway.

Ash growled

Brock you are going to be the referee. Brock nodded.

These will be a 1 on 1 battle there will be no subitutions understand!

The two rivals nodded

Brocks yelled go!

Electricbuzz stand by for battle

Kagome I choose you!

Pauls eyes widen at the sight

A black ninetails! Paul thought but shook off the shock

Electricbuzz use thunder!

Ash was about to yell out a move but remembered" I don't know any of kagome's move."

Kagome pov

Kagome I choose you!

I was all of a sudden out of that pokeball and in front of a yellow looking Thingy. Kagome then heard some yell electricbuzz use thunder!

That can't be good. Kagome thought she was about to put a barrier around her but remembered that Brock told her that when pokemon are in battle they wait for their owners command to attack.

Kagome stopped and looked at ash as the thunder bolt was coming closer but ashes seemed to be confused.

Oh yeah ash docent know my moves! She used her mind powers and told ash say barrier!

Ash seemed to have gotten the message and yelled out use barrier!

Kagome smiled these might work. She formed a white barrier around her just in time to protect herself.

Then she just remembered she doesn't even know her own attacks stupid kagome!

Kagome use the powers inside your body and let it out a voice towered her.

She followed the voices command she got her powers and opened her mouth on instinct and black and white fire came out. The fire hit the creature making it unconscious.

She was amazed and so was everyone else

Paul: new attacks!

Brock:'amazing

Dawn: wow

Ash: awesome in your face Paul

Ash's opponent cursed under his breath and sealed the Pokémon back into the pokeball and was walking away.

What the heck kagome thought

Kagome growled but faced toward ash and said good job.

Haha thanks but u did all the work Ash said sheepishly.

Kagome smiled but wonder who was that voice.

She closed her eyes trying to call out to the voice to hear nothing.

Kagome sighed and opened her eyes to see dawn right in front of her twindling her thumbs together.

Kagome turned her head a bit and asked what do want.

Dawn shyly asked can u be my Pokémon for the Pokémon context. Kagome stared at her context?

Oh yeah i remember brock told me about them they seem very exciting.

Kagome smiled and said sure.

Dawn pumped up her fist and said "we are definitely going to win!" kagome mewed happily but she didnt know someone was watching her.

Donna: done well i hope u enjoy and sorry it is so short well review please or lugia will attack u!


	3. Chapter 3

Donna:gomen I havent updated in awhile! Here you go oh and also when kagome talks to any trainer she is not speaking it she minding it

ENJOY

The contest

It is a wonderful day in heart home and something good is happening today (you know I always wonder where that weird voice in the beginning in every episode comes from =.=)

"hey brock where's is kagome and dawn." The wannabe masterpokemon trainer asked

"oh does two were training all morning" the pervert chuckled

"that's cool do you know where there at."

"ya there at the center of heart home.

"thanks" then ash ran off.

###with dawn and kagome****  
"good job kagome that combo was awesome!" dawn said

"thanks" the now ninetails kagome replied with a smile

"I cant wait to participate in the contest man we are defiantly going to win with that awesome move you made up."

"well don't you think people will get frecked out?" kagome asked

Dawn looked up

"never thought about that."

Kagome giggled

"good thing no ones really up in the morning and also don't worry about it."

Dawn smiled

"Morining guys." A familiar voice called out

Dawn turned around

"hey ash!"

Kagome just turned her head

"hey ash"

Ash ran up to them

"hows the training?"

Good the two girls replied

Dawn then blurted out

"guess what kagome made an awesome move and-Whoa kagome!"

Kagome just tackled her to the ground and then looked at dawn

"that move is a secret."

"oh yeah hehehe"

Heeeeeyyyy tell me please

Ashed begged in curiousity

Hahaha no not yet you will find out in the contest tomarrow." Dawn repied winking at kagome

Kagome smiled and winked back

Then the ninetails shuddered she looked behind her

To see nothing

She just felt something staring at her but she shook it off and yawned

"ne ash can I go back in that ball thingy im kinda tired"

"sure kagome." He grabbed a pokeball and threw it at kagome.

"see ya"

Then kagome went into the ball

Donna:done I hope you enjoyed

Oh yeah I have a new rule

5 reviews for the next chap

Also im going to try to update every week

and i know it is kinda rushed but im going to try to make it slower

Well see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Donna: hey guys

Ash: hello

Donna: well,,,, ash u know what ti say

Ash: donna doesn't own anything

Donna : thank u well I hope u enjoy

The day of the contest

"it is a nice day in hearthome and the group seem to be exciting about the context!" the mysterious authoer man said in his authory voice.

"where is that voice coming from!" our favorite miko shouted

Ash tilted his head

"what voice?"

Kagome knew if she had hands she would be pulling her hair out.

"that voice that I hear in the bbeggining of the day!"

Dawn laughed

" you probably didn't get enough sleep since you've been training for the contest for the whole week"

"y-you might be right…..IM GOING CRAZY!

Kagome started to run around

Everyone started to laugh

"wait isn't the contest today…." Brock asked

The two girls stopped

"OMG!"

"we have to get ready!"

####later that day%%%% at the contest building

"wish us luck!"

Ash and brock nodded

Dawn was in a pink gown that had a little bit of white ribbons hanging around the dress with blue hair clips on her hair.

Kagome's fur was shiny and soft every tangle was untangled her eyes were shing with exciment

They entered the contestesnt room with pride... Untill everyone stared at kagome

Kagome faltered a bit and went behind dawn.

Everyone started to whisper about is that a real ninetails

No that probably a black dido those are not really rare

Then the whispars stopped

Hello dawn

Dawn looked up and saw zoey!

"zoey why are you here!"

Zoey chuckled

"for a contest ribbom of course."

Dawn flushed

I-i knew that!"

Zoey looked behind dawn to be shocked.

"hey is that your ninetail?"

"ya i guess"

"wow the ninetails is beautiful!"

Zoey sroch down to pet kagome

For some reason kagome leaned toward zoey for her touch.

She mewed in pleasure until the pleaseur had to stop

"zoey it is your turn." tye specker said

Zoey stood up

"see ya dawn"

:::a little later;;;;;

Kagome was impressed of the pokemom zoey had.

But she was still determined to win. dawn,ash, and brock were really nice unlike inuyasha

Zoey bowed and left the stage then the specker said

"dawn please come to the stage."

Donna: that I sit sorry it is sooo short well I uodated earlier since the comment reviews were nice and helpful so I want to thank

Bakamaru (who read 2 of my stories)

WickedXLove

Ichigo Mirai (who reads a lot of my stories)

Deebeth89

Sinistera of the Akatsuki (who I think reads a lot of my stories)

Oh I have poll for you guys for the pairing IF kagome turns human again

kagomeXash

KagomeXbrock

KagomeXpaul

KagomeX someone

Or kagome goes back to the federal era

Well see ya oh and the people who like shugo charaXinuyasha crossover I have one (actually most of my stories are Inuyasha crossovers, and the people who read my stories I will try to update all my stories tommarow


	5. Chapter 5

Donna: Hey sorry guys I didn't update well here we go

Chapter 5

Kagome's heart started to beat faster

"were next….'

Dawn smiled and whispered "we'll be fine"

Kagome started to walk toward the arena

"wait kagome you have to go in your pokeball since piplup is in his."

Kagome nodded and waited to suck into the magical ball.

####in the pokeball  
I hope I make it….

Kagome heard a faint voice

"Ninetails Pipulup spot light!"

Then kagome saw a bright light

####OUTSIDE IN THE POKEBALL$$$$

Metalic blue and black clouds poof out of a sudden and the arena became foggy.

Everyone started to murmur excluding Ash and brock but then…

A big black and white flam shot out of the fog and the fog cleared.

Everyone gasped.

"a black ninetails!" everyone shouted minus ash and brock.

The Host (you know that lady with the big voice and orange hair)

Shout "T-this is quite a surprise but forget about that that performance made the ninetails seem mysterious this feels like an exciting match!"

Dawn smiled and shouted " pipulup use Whirl pool and ninetails jump into it!"

Every one gasped "fire and water! Is she trying to make her ninetails faint!"

Dawn smirked hearing the crowd "Ninetails use protect!"

Kagome heard the command and knew she had to make a barrier

$flashback$$

"hey kagome you know how you could make barriers and such."

Kagome nodded

"well it is kinda not normal for pokemon to do it so when you do barrier for the contest I will say protect k."

Kagome grinned and nodded.

%%end of flash back.

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrate her ki around her waiting for dawn to say the next command.

As if on cue

"pipulup go into the whirlpool and use peck!"

Kagome opened her eyes seeing pipulup coming in with his enlarged beak but closed her eyes.

Dawn closed her eyes waiting for the write timing and her eyes snapped open right before pipulup attacked.

"Pipulup ninetails You know what to do!"

The 2 pokemon nodded

Piplup made his beak smaller and seem to relax and kagome's ki barrier started to enlarge instead.

Pipulup was slowly sucked into the barrier and started to cling on kagome.

Then the barrier enlarged rabidly the whirlpool was destroyed leaving sparkeling dust around kagome and pipulup.

It was silent until the whole crowd cheered.

The host was just amazed she snapped out of it in a second.

"that was an awesome match but let us see what the judges think.

The judges all smiling and one by one they started to talk.

"Remarkable!"

"the pokemon's moves were amazing and the trainer was so calm this was exciting to watch!"

The trainer and pokemon worked together as friends I loved it!

"well that is it and lets have a big hand for the trainer and pokemon!" the host shouted.

))))in the contestant room(((((

"WE DID IT KAGOME PIPULUP!"

"pipulup"

Mew"

"good job dawn" The oranged hair tomboy said walking toward dawn.

Dawn was about to reply until the results were posted up.

Everyone stared at the screen one by one friends and foes were up there and the final one was about to announced

The last picture was shown and dawn gasped.

Donna:cliff hanger XD well I know the contest was confusing but it was kinda hard to think of but the next one will be better BI BI


	6. NEED TO READ

Donna: hey guys sorry im so terrible late im kinda grounded and well this is not a story but I need to ask

Once again

What do you want kagome to do

Go back to the federal world and date someone else like kouga or something

Or stay in the pokemon world and become human and date some there

If the 1st choice who do you want the pairing be

If the 2nd choice who do you want the pairing to be

2nd thing

Im making new stories but I wont do more then one more so I need a vote (remember im going to do all of this but one at a time with the other stories I have)

Kagome in the naruto world (I really love this idea) the summary: naruto meets someone like him when he is a kid. She is a demon a lot of people hate her, she has dreams to becomes hokaga, and she want a friend. So when they meet and separate what will happen what will happen when they meet again.

Kagome in the pokemon world summary: ash and the gang heard there was a new trainer around and she is strong. She has pokemon people never saw before, her stragy is awesome, people think she has the luckest life in the world. But does she? When she and the gang meet up will ash fall in love or maybe paul? Who is she really? Who are these pokemon, and why is she sooo… different (I think this is interesting)

Kagome in any world you want her to be just tell me and I might accept

Kagome in her world (u pick a pairing)

Kagome in the naruto world summary: orchimaru has a new test subject other then sasuke. Who is she is she evil is she powerful what is she to orchimaru and sasuke. What will people think if she says she loves them both and when sasuke tries to kill orchimaru who side will she chose. The one she loves dearly or the one who took her in?

Or a story in the naruto world hunger games or whatever and people could enter there oc

Thanks all of you who have reviewed and I will update all of my stories this weekend thanks! XD


	7. results

Donna: hey guys it been a long time and im sorry thing to dos are getting to big also fan-net didn't let me upload and I might not able to update as fast but after my list is gone I will become faster, the results for the voting was (drumroll) the pokemon world! Well I will get working on that soon well I hope you enjoy.

Dawn started to squeal

"WE MADE IT!"

Kagome mewed happily while pipulup danced.

Zoey started to chuckle but turned around seeing ash and broke.

"congrats dawn you made it" they both said in a sing song voice.

Dawn started to dance her happy dance.

"I can't wait to the next part!" Kagome said to our little penguin.

"Me too!" Pipulp said while dancing with dawn.

She smiled and started to dream a bit.

She imagine herself doing all does tricks there gunna be soo fun, but the last move will be the best! She remembered all the stress they were going through trying to find a big move to outstand the crowd.

They thought for days on end but final figured out one she remembered something.

!flashback####

Dawn, pipulp and kagome were pacing around thinking of an awesome move.

"Ohhhh I know we can…. Nah to original" dawn started to mutter.

Pipulup started to well "pip".

Dawn leaned down and smiled,

"what you think pipulp."

"pip pop pipppp pipulp!" pipulp started doing hand motions.

Kagome laughed.

"no we are not going to toss you in the air to shoot ur cutness wink at people."

Pipulps head went down with hulmation.

Dawn chuckled "it was a good idea."

Pipulp smiled in triumph and started to pace around.

Kagome looked up into the clouds and started to day dream.

"oh that cloud looks like shippo doing illuisions…. OHHH that's it!" kagome shouted statling the others.

Our ninetails smirked and whispered everything to them.

They nodded."

^^^^flashback end((((

Dawn Please come it is your turn.

A man asked and walked away.

Dawn pumped her fist in the air.

"LETS GO!"

"pip!"

"MEW!"

Done


	8. NOTE

Hey guys its me DV. –dodges all the balls, pillows, etc- I know I havent updated its just school started and computar acess has been low…. So yeah im planning..no not planing I promise ill make an update around Friday, saterday or Sunday but my goal is too update evey live story I have by Monday. So yea~

-DV

-hands everyone a "forget-me-not"-

P.S if you guys ever read my profile I have a "staff" and well Vinie me buddy is gone. –sobs- SHES DEAD WAHH jk she went to LA so the shugochara crossover is held for a bit. So yea the V from DV is currently gone. :'[


	9. Chapter 9

Donna: YO GUYS THIS WILL BE Short I know but im actually getting a beta and I have to update the others sooo yea~ XD

Ash: Lazy much~

Donna: OH SHUT UP! –throws a pokeball at him-

Dawn: -giggles- anywayz Donna doesn't own anything but the plot

**Hope!**

"WHY HELLO FOLKS ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT ROUND!"

The crowd cheered with excitement.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT NOW COME OUT DAWN!"

Dawn slowly walked forward with her new gown her mother has sent her.

"_Remember Dawn Winning is not everthing."_

She smiled wistfully at her mothers words and looked at the two pokeballs.

"You can do it you two.." She whispered.

Taking in a breath, she threw the pokeballs in the air.

"Ninetails, Pipulup Spotlight!"

The two named pokemon appeared with petals surrounding them, but the petals spread.

"Piplup bubble beam! Then Ninetails speed attack!"

The two followed her commands, while piplup released bubbles, Kagome raced forward hitting everyone of them with ease. They exploded with sparkles surrounding them as well as the petals.

"Now Kagome!"

She nodded and focused, she felt her power swirl within her, but it wasent her Ki it was her ninetail's power. Her icy blue eyes snapped open, right then a spirt like figure appeared behind her, it was a majestic ninetails. A large one that over towered Kagome.

IT looked down at the crowd with calm eyes. The crowd was capture in awe, the petals and the sparkles made the image beautiful. Soon the spirt like ninetails released fire as well as kagome. The petals surrounding them lit on fire. The fire lit petals fell around the spirt like ninetails, but not wanting the arena to catch on fire, Piplup used water gun. Smoke emerged and surrounded them all. The crowd was silent but when the fog perished it revealed the three powering with pride. The arena was filled with cheers.

The judges shook the shock that consumed them and they told there opinions.

"Absolutely beautiful!"

"Remarkable"

"Amazing, it brought tears to my eyes"

The announcer cried out loud, "well there you have it folks!"

Dawn beamed at her two pokemon.

"good job you two!"

Donna: The end

Dawn: That wasent that bad-

Ash and Brock: Except the fact it was all about you guys!

Dawn and Kagome: hehe –sweat drops-

Donna: Don't worry guys! You'll have your chance..eventually~

Anyways guys im going to have a new name..maybe it will be "Mitsuki_Starify"~


	10. BIG INFO MUST READ

Hey Guys! Been a LONG time, and I know.. I made a bunch of excuses saying that I would redo my stories and I never did. BUT Now I am! It will take a bit to get to EVERYONE of them, but I will eventually.

Anywho! Im going to move all my stories to my new account "Soulies"

So you'll will be seeing the stories reuploaded again, BUT better and approved.

Dont worry the old versions will be up on here so its okay~

See you guys who are still with me!

Love you 3


End file.
